i love you not really
by skittleAcullen
Summary: edward hears bella say something in her sleep that peaks his interest and he tries out a theory but what if this gets in more trouble than he thought T for language and suggestive themes one shot


**emmett: okay in honor of skittles birthday were puttin this story up even though sshe thinks its stupid**

**mike: shes gonna kill you man**

**sasuke: i agree with that**

**emmett: oh please you dont know what your talking about i know skittle**

**gaara: where is she anyway?**

**naruto: she got bad bruse's in school today shes puttin ice on them**

**gaara: well that makes sence**

**edward : hey whats going on pplz**

**emmett:just uploading a story**

**skittleAcullen logged on**

**me: hey guys whats up (^_^)**

**emmett: act cool guys dont let her know about the story bout edward and mike**

**edward:O_o**

**me: WHAT?**

**emmett: i forgot to press the invisible button didnt i**

**everyone : yup**

**me: YOUR DOING WHAT?**

**emmett: well ill tell you since your at your house anyway im uploading that story bout eddie and mike to fan fiction**

**me: *death glare***

**emmett: and theirs nothing you can do about-**

**2sexy4myshirt has been disconnected ~poor kid~**

**naruto: your on your phone arent you?**

**me: yup**

**skittleAcullen has went to commit pain**

**sasuke: well heres the story * poor kid***

**lol before i upload every story i go on AIM with my friends on to the story

* * *

**

Edpov

I was sitting in bellas room it was almost time for her to get up when I heard bella say words I never want to here again

"Mike…Newton…gay" bellas sleeping mouth said that got a very evil plan brewing I felt my phone vibrate I put it to my ear.

" Do it " was all Alice said before hanging up so I woke bella and we went to school.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

* * *

Edpov still

" Ok " bella said clearly annoyed "what's up with you you've had that stupid smile on your face ALL DAY."

" Nothing" I lied "I'm just happy to be with you."

"Oh ok " was all she said she clearly didn't believe me but she was to human to care I felt Alice kick me which meant it was time.

"Be right back I need to talk to mike " she nodded and I went over to their table.

"May I talk to you mike"?

" Umm sure" mike said getting up I listened to his thoughts "I wonder what Cullen wants?" oh if only he knew. We were in the corner closes enough for my family to here what I was saying but not bella she would probably faint or try to murder Newton when this was over.

" Mike I have a confession I… im deeply in love with you" I said as romantic as I could without pukeing. " I've only been going out with bell as a cover up I love you so much it hurts im tired of pretending to love bella when im really in love with you mike". I did that thing with my eyes I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I looked at my family they were all trying not to laugh bells eyes were wide staring at the close proximity of me and mike probably reliving her dream from last night. I looked back at mike he looked like we was about to speak oh this should be good he took a step closer to me.

" Are your serious Cullen or are you just trying to get me in trouble?" okay not the response I was expecting. I took a step back and made my face look hurt I could tell most of the lunchroom was staring at us but it was still loud enough that I didn't have to whisper.

" Why do you think I would lie to you mike?" I asked smothering him with my eyes " I love you"

" I love you to cull…erm Edward," he said his voice caressing my name and making me a bit embarrassed. I felt a bit of a tingle inside the pit of my tummy like the way bella says she feels about me. I looked up at mike his face was red and their was a look of true love in his eyes.

" If you really love me mike…" I hesitated and looked up to make sure that the whole cafeteria was staring at us it was almost silent I bit my lip

" Kiss me" and he did it he kissed me deeply sticking his tong in my mouth raping his arm around me and twirling his hand around in my hair. I was so surprised that I was still for a moment and wiggled around to make it look like he was to strong for me to get out of his grip. I heard the room full of children and teachers gasp. I was torn out of mikes grasp and on to the floor I looked up fast enough to see bells delicate fist make contact with mikes nose. It was so quite that the whole lunchroom heard the CRACK of his nose.

"DON'T EVER KISS MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN" bella screamed. Mike who my I remind you is laying on the floor with a broken nose looks up at her.

"What the FUCK bella" he screamed " YOUR boyfriend came on to ME" bella looked at me with murder and pain in her eyes.

" LIAR I was talking about you watching bella through her bedroom window and YOU KISSED ME" the kids gasped again and bellas face went white then red again.

"You FREAK" she screamed before pouncing on him and continually punching his face in. Screaming out a string of profanity that I dare not repeat** (cuz im to lazy to type them XD)**. I didn't even try to move I was to stunned Emmett had to pull bella of the now bleeding homo I got up.

" Bella are you okay?' I asked her.

" The better question is are YOU okay?" she asked me.

" Why?"

" Edward…honey… you kissed mike Newton" bella said name as if she was a Jew saying Adolf Hitler I touched my lips and everyone was silent waiting for my reaction.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SOMEONE GETS ME SOME SOAP!!!" I screamed running out of the room and leaving the laughing kids to go wash my mouth out with the soap in the school bathrooms. Im never listening to Alice about anything again.

* * *

**me: i know it was terrible but it was all i could think of please dont hate on it to bad if u wann read something GOOD go to my page **

**naruto: what did you do to emmett**

**me : dont you hear the begging from the other room?**

**sasuke: so hes tied up?**

**me : yup in his boxers**

**sasuke( evil smirk) ill be right back**

**naruto: wh-**

**me: SHHHHHHHH**

**emmett(muffled) sasuke thank go... is that a whip..... sasuke thoes are my boxers.... omg sasuke not the family jewls NOOOOOOO**

**sasuke: WHOS THE UKE NOW**

**( lusty crossover interdimension emo boy muscle man yaoi moans pure yummyness)**

**naruto:*nose bleed***

**me:* mega nose bleed* I WANNA SEE**

**sasuke: WHOS YOUR DADDY?**

**me & naruto : *faints in puddles of our nose blood***

**kakashi: i heard yaoi hentai**

**emmett: DADDY YES!**

**kakashi*nose bleed***

**iruka: review its her B-day **


End file.
